classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheWWC/Archive 4
Flag counter Hi Steve, You have an awesome site here. Loads of info and great presentation. I want to add a flag counter to another wiki site. I've got the code from Flag Counter, but it doen't work. Have you any tips on how you managed to add one to your main page please? If you can help I would be really greatful from Graham Wombat0121 (talk) 14:10, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Hey, I'm doing a whole lot of crap right now, and I won't be officially back till next Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. If you wouldn't mind, please watch over my wikis while I'm gone. Thanks for understanding. Have a nice day, and God bless! Scourge the Exile (talk) 06:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Hey Steve. I finally remembered the third suggestion I was going to tell you yesterday (but still don't remember the fourth :P). Now that File:Placeholder does not automatically add Category:Pages that need photos to pages whenever present, I believe that the category is redundant and should be removed from any articles that it was manually added to. Such a process would not be very difficult, and would only take a few minutes for Dserbot. What are your thoughts on this? -- Hi STEVE PLEASE I'M SORRY. I WAS JUST JOKING. PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE. DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! SkyRocketBolt (talk) 14:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC)SkyRocketBolt Hi I can't find a german wiki page for Horch 10-12 hp help me out please. ReaperxRoll (talk) 16:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Problem Yeah we have a problem, Joker is leaving :( http://classiccars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Joker97484/Bye... Suggestion Hey Steve. Sorry I wasn't on the wiki very much over the weekend. I was travelling with my family across the state, and the place we were staying had very limited internet. Anyways, I have a suggestion that concerns the recategorization of some of the wiki's material. At the moment, Category:Motoring Games consists almost entirely of images. I was thinking about transferring these to a separate category, perhaps entitled 'Category:Motoring Games Images' or something along those lines. I'd also like for the same to be done with the images in Category:Car Parts and Category:TV and Movies. Dserbot would likely be able to handle all three tasks in a short period of time. What are your thoughts on this? -- Me no find info I couldn't find any info on the cars you gave me :/ I will try and make as many pages as I can but when it comes to those cars I'm at a dead end ReaperxRoll (talk) 15:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ohgodwhy KILL ALL MAGPIES KILL THEM NOW - TheUltimateH4M Talk 00:31, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thought I should let you know Hey Steve. I thought I should let you know that I have removed DocMD's chat mod rights because her account was globally disabled. This means she will most likely never be coming back with that account, unfortunately. :( -- Hey Hey Steve. I've managed to ID all of the cars in the images you uploaded except for this one. I know it is a 1958 Chevy, but I cannot figure out the model because all the cars they made that year look alike. Do you happen to have a photo of the rear or side of the car? It might make identification easier. -- Busy right now i am sort of busy right now but i will be right on it as soon as i can (p.s i own an '89 Accord) Carman39 (talk) 18:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) 18:59 11/12/12 Hi steve, I would love to help out on this wiki. The articles look great and I am a HUGE car fan. Toyota000 (talk) 22:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I would love to help out here. Hi Steve, Yes, I would love to help out on this wiki. The articles look great and I am a huge car fan. Toyota000 (talk) 22:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Steve, I've looked through some of the articles on this wiki and they look really well written. Just one question: what is the definition of classic exactly? I mean, what time period is generally regarded as classic? Toyota000 (talk) 05:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi once more, Thanks for the info. I don't think I have any more questions. Toyota000 (talk) 09:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I just noticed that you have a Classic Car Answers wiki. If you wanted to, I could help you vastly with that wiki. It sounds like a great idea. Toyota000 (talk) 22:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, If you have the time, could you please put some wanted pages on the Classic Car Answers wiki? Regards, Toyota000 (talk) 22:24, December 21, 2012 (UTC) cOME Comee to Community Central now please? BoltBladerX (talk) 04:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for my inactivity XD Work's been busy, and I will admit, I've been a wee bit lazy. Hope to see ya soon! CXCXXZB, the 18:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) IRC Hey. Chat is glitching for me, so I'll be in the IRC. -- Hey ya im good I've just been busy It's finals week and I've been studying my ass offCatkam623 (talk) 04:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC)Catkam623 Re: Second Long Email Hey Steve. I received the email a few days ago and had Dserbot create all the listed redirects sometime on Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry for not telling you earlier. -- Apologies Hey Steve. I got your email a few days ago. I planned to drop by today, but I unfortunately got a little carried away watching TV and by the time I logged back into my computer you were gone. I apologize for not showing up, and I hope you are not too upset that I wasn't here to discuss matters and contribute as was planned. I should have tons of free time tomorrow, so I should be around tomorrow. -- Re: Inactivity Hey Steve. My status as "Semi-Active" will not be permanent, and should be bumped back up to "Active" once the school year has ended. I did not anticipate being so busy at this point of the quarter, but I've been getting slammed with homework since the start of fourth quarter. As a result, I've been using much of the little free time I have simply relaxing and trying not to go insane :P, when I would normally use it writing and editing. Fortunately, there are only 38 days (28 school days) left until summer break starts. I look forward to retagging myself as "Active" once I'm done with the school year, but for the time being my status of "Semi-Active" will stay as it is. If you have any small jobs, I will happily sort them out whenever I have time. :) -- I noticed how busy you are, TheWWC, and I just wanted to say how awesome of a coder you are. Listen, on behalf of the Spider-Man Wiki, we want you to be our "Official Coder". If can be, message us, if not, well crap happens. Let us know ASAP, you will be given full admins right and everything. The whole shabangabang. Thanks, and have a good day. Spotlight Request Hi. The Classic Cars Wiki is generally in really good shape. It would need a couple of tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. The main page protection would need to be lowered to only protect against edits by anonymous users and new accounts (this would have stopped the only vandalism I see in the page history, but if it becomes a problem you can raise it again.) The other thing is that you have a few that need sorting. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of those two things and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 02:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad you had time to fix those. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 01:39, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey WWC Hey Steve, It's been a while. I've been so busy with high school, that I haven't had time to work on the Wikis. I'm out of school today with a massive ear ache. I also wanted to tell you something you might be interested in. My aunt works at Duke University, and last Sunday they had student orientation. You'll never guess who was there: MICHAEL J. FOX! His daughter will be attending Duke next semester. My aunt actually got to shake hands with him! I just thought you'd like to know. Thanks, MunsterManiac Oh! Also I Forgot something Oh, I forgot to mention, that we're having a poll on Star Cars Wikia for the featured article. Be sure to stop by and vote! Articles should be voted for based on the size of the article, number of photos, and accuracy. Thanks!